Forum:Captain Scarlet Characters
Category:Forums]]ader|Encyclopedia discussion}} Thanks to the work of Piandao we now have a page for New Captain Scarlet However, I have come across a problem which we face. When I watched the new series of Captain Scarlet, I noticed a numerous amount of chances to the characters. E.G. Captain Scarlet goes to Mars at the beginning, unlike in the classic series where he did not. There are various problems like this including the changes of names to the vehicles. What I am proposing we do is to create separate pages for the New Captain Scarlet characters and vehicles so they do not clash with the classic ones. E.G Captain Scarlet, Captain Scarlet (new) So what does everyone think? Opinion Lately I have been trying to contemplate this - This is common, like the 'new' James Bond and also the usual addition of computer games that can have a 'variation' of the character. Many vehicles were different so that is no biggy. Interceptors are the only challenge of the top of my head. Cloudbase v Skybase is tachnically different - just need links to eachother. My thoughts Characters are the big issue... A - Captain Scarlet (Original), Captain Scarlet (New) and Captain Scarlet (game) - with links to there respective series intro page and 'see also'. The same with Colonel White, etc. (makes a lot more pages, when you add them up - 25ish?). B - Tabs for the different characters. Only one page but extra tabs for . A gives you the chance to increase pages but is less easily navigated - some wikis have dropped tabs to increase pages. B gives you easy navigation and less maintenance due to the edit conflicts. Also less confusion over the way people can add in the information (not making a reference to which series) B -Tabs would be my choice on this wiki for the above reasons! Tidy, simple maintainable. Hopefully we face the same problem with Joe 90 and Stingray one day :) [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 18:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :From what I understand if we choose B then we'll have only one article about a character but divided in sections concerning various series. Am I right? If so - that's my choice too. :Jamjumetley 23:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, The Tabs are in a page and navigate like they do in a browser flicking from one to another and another - depends how amany you have., in this case two! [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] I don't think the character pages should be split, I think they should have individual pages. A good example is on the Doctor Who Wikia. For those of you who don't watch Doctor Who, basically because of the new series, there are two types of Cybermen. So because of this they both have individual pages. Jcamts 10:56, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Forums :They did the same on Memory Alpha - a Star Trek Wikia where they have separate pages for characters from the new film (alternate reality). :Jamjumetley 11:33, 2 July 2009 (UTC)